Amor Cibernético
by the-lady-of-darkness-97
Summary: Soul ya arto de sentirse solo, decide crearse a la chica "perfecta", la chica que nunca va a aparecer, cuando logra crearla y creer que todo es perfecto, aparece una chica idéntica a la que creo, pero en carne y hueso. ¿Con cuál se quedara?
1. Prologo

**Amor Cibernético.**

**Prologo.**

Mi amor, mi dulce sueño.

¿Cuándo te amare?

¿Cuando me amaras?

¿Cuándo nos besaremos?

¿Cuándo nos diremos

"te quiero"?

¿Cuándo nos pelearemos

Por primera vez?

Oh mi dulce amor,

¿Cuándo nos veremos?

Sueño contigo a diario

Veo a mis amigos,

Todos con pareja,

Todos con compañía,

Todos con amor,

Todos sin la soledad

Que yo tengo de amiga,

Ya me canse de esperar,

Ya me canse de buscar,

A la mujer de mis sueños, no aparece.

Mi sueño, ¿acaso no vez que me muero

Lentamente al no tenerte a mi lado?

¿Sabes lo poco cool que sueno

al no tenerte junto a mi?

¿Lo poco genial estar solo?

¿Donde estarás?

Muy bien sé que no aparecerás

Así que yo te creare, amor

Serás la chica más cool que exista...

Pero...

¿Cómo crear a la chica perfecta?

* * *

><p><span>Hola! Aquí Priscila! Por los que no me conocen y en realidad dudo que me conozcan xD, ese es mi nombre bien, vine a dejar este nuevo Fic, debería de trabajar para un fic que escribo aquí, llamada Baile de San Valentin, para los lectores que leen ese fic mio, déjenme decirles que no ah llegado la inspiración para el 8 capitulo pero tengan paciencia, pronto lo escribiré! Bien, este Fic trata de que Soul tiene 24 a;os, el harto de estar solo, decide crearse a la chica perfecta, con esto logra fortuna y fama entre otras cosas y ya no se encuentra solo, pero aparece la misma chica del programa en vida real, así que Soul empieza a hablar con ella y se da cuenta que no solo en el físico, sino también en la mentalidad y carácter. Por lo que no sabe si, quedarse con la "Ilusión" o la "Verdadera" Me llego la inspiración de una canción de Miguel Ríos cantante de Rock de Espa;a, que se jubilo el a;o pasado. la canción la pueden hallar con el nombre de Amor Cibernetico o Amor por computadora. La publicare en mi Blog (que esta en mi perfil) Por si alguien gustaría oírla, en todos los capítulos tendrá una parte de la canción. Sin mas Me voy! Chau!<span>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**v**

**Review?**


	2. Capitulo 1

Hola, nwn. Bien quiero decirles que este fic, tendrá pedazos de la canción de Miguel Ríos, conocida como Amor Cibernetico o Amor por computadora, el primer capitulo es este, el anterior fue el prologo, en este capitulo veremos, como Soul ya esta harto de que todo el mundo tenga pareja y que el sea el único soltero sin nadie a quien amar, así que aquí se le ocurre la brillante idea de crearse a la chica "perfecta" y el como crearla. Bien espero y que lo disfruten nwn.

Soul Eater no me pertenece, ni la canción de Amor Cibernetico/ Amor por computadora ni la pareja Vocaloid que aparece en este capitulo. Les pertenece a ambos a sus genuinos dueños.

* * *

><p><strong>Amor Cibernético<strong>

**Primer Capítulo.**

_"En la agencia el amor cibernético_

_Garantiza pareja ideal_

_uuuuuuuu_

_100% compatible_

_uuuuuuuu_

_con tu otra mitad"_

_Amor Cibernetico, Miguel Rios._

Realmente estaba aburrido, en la agencia no había nada que hacer, me encontraba realmente aburrido, me gustaría tener un buen partido de básquet… tal vez pueda llamar a mis viejos amigos Black Star y a Kid, así saldría antes de que me encontrara mi jefe, Justin Law, tome mi maletín y salí sigilosamente, en el lugar no había nadie. Algunas personas se encontraban en sus lugares pero sin prestar verdadera atención a su trabajo, algunos estaban jugando en la computadora, otros estaban platicando y otros más estaban haciéndose mensos en el lugar.

Cuando salir del lugar simplemente sonreí, el clima afuera estaba agradable, no hacia ni calor ni frio, estaba algo nublado pero no lo suficiente como para pensar que pueda llover, realmente era un día agradable como para estar en una oficina toda la tarde, no sería algo cool, era mejor estar en casa o con amigos.

Tome las llaves de mi motocicleta, aun cuando tenía el dinero para costearme un carro prefería mil veces una motocicleta, estas eran mucho más veloces y eran mucho más geniales que un traga-gasolina-sin-fondo cualquiera. Simplemente me subí a ella y me arranque, este día de seguro seria genial estando con mis amigos.

* * *

><p>Estaba enfadado, indignado y molesto, al parecer mi agradable tarde de hombres se hecho a perder, pues cuando les hable a mis amigos estos me resultaron con que no podían por que tenían asuntos con sus novias…<p>

* * *

><p>Flash Back<p>

_Marcaba el número de teléfono celular de mi amigo peli-azul, decidí hablarle a el primero, pues si mi otro amigo salía con una de sus traumas de que no podía por la simetría de que sabe que cosa me ayudaría a convencerlo. Por lo que espere a que me contestara el móvil. El primer timbre… el segundo timbre… el tercero… el cuarto… Hasta el 9 timbrazo me contesto._

_-¡El gran dios al habla simple mortal!- Contesto con su gran ego Black, tuve que apartarme un poco del la bocina por el grito, dejándome casi sordo._

_-Ey, Black, no me saludes de esa forma, casi me dejas sordo- Le reproche a mi amigo, el cual al otro lado se rio._

_-¡Oh! vamos Soul. Tus simples oídos normales no son lo suficiente inexpertos para apreciar tal sonido de mi grandiosa voz.-Dijo con auto suficiencia riendo de esa forma tan escandalosa.- Y bien que necesitabas de tu gran dios._

_-Ah bueno, quería invitarte a tener un partido de basquetbol._

_-¡Claro! ¿Cuándo? Así para mostrarte mi gran habilidad en los deportes.-Dijo divertido, lo cual me alegro eso, sería una tarde divertida._

_-Hoy como a las 3, solo hay que hablarle a Kid y…-Entonces la voz de Black Star me interrumpió._

_-… Lo siento viejo, pero no puedo… tengo que acompañar a Tsubaki a visitar a su hermano. Sera para lo próxima.-Me dijo algo apenado por tener que dejarme así._

_-Ah… bueno no te preocupes. Nos vemos entonces Black. _

_-Lo siento Soul, será para la próxima, adiós.-Entonces colgó._

_Suspire, bueno no era culpa de que Black Star tuviera que acompañar a su novia a ver a su hermano, sabía que este vivía afueras de la ciudad, en un poblado a fueras de Death City y era algo peligroso. De inmediato llame a Kid, de seguro el me podría acompañar, hasta podría llamarle a Ox, Harvar hasta a Killik para que el juego sea mas interesante. Espere hasta que Kid contestara el celular, en el octavo timbrazo._

_-Death The Kid al habla- __Al otro lado de la bocina se oía la voz de mi amigo peli-negro educadamente._

_-Kid, soy yo Soul-Dije de forma de saludo._

_-Oh, Soul ¿Qué se te ofrece en este simétrico día?- Me pregunto amablemente mi amigo._

_-Si no estás ocupado, ¿qué te parece ir a jugar un rato a las canchas?-Le pregunte deseando que él no me digiera que no, como Black Star._

_-Oh suena agradable pero… me temo que tendré que rechazar tu oferta, hoy tengo que ir con Chrona a una cena a las 8.-Me dijo mi amigo rompiendo mi ilusión de pasar un agradable rato._

_-¡Pero si faltan 7 horas para eso!.- Le exclame indignado por aquella escusa._

_-Sí, pero Chrona va a ser arreglada por Patty y Liz, por lo que se van a tardar un buen y debo ir para ver que quede simétricamente hermosa.- Dijo aclarándome el asunto mientras suspiraba derrotado.- Lo siento pero será para la otra tengo que irme, nos vemos y espero que encuentres con alguien para que divertirte.- Sin más colgó dejándome con la palabra en la boca._

* * *

><p>Estaba realmente furioso, indignado y… aunque le costara admitirlo, sentía celos y envida por sus amigos, porque si, ellos tenían una mujer que los acompañaban, que los querían, que los atendían y protegían, y ¿el? Solo en ese grande y lujoso apartamento, donde no vivía nadie más que el, solo con el silencio y la oscuridad, con su fiel amiga la soledad, pero ¿Qué hacia él, uno de los jóvenes más codiciados, con sus ojos rojos atractivos y ese cabello blanco rebelde y su gran cuerpo musculoso no tiene novia? Pues fácil, ninguna mujer le atraía, siempre les veía un defecto, eran muy superficiales, tenían los pechos demasiados grandes, tenían las piernas muy largas o eran muy altas o demasiado chaparras, eran demasiadas cobardes o tenían orgullo de mas, se arreglaba demasiado o no se arreglaba para nada. Ninguna mujer le satisfacía.<p>

Por eso se encontraba en esa situación. En donde no tenía una pareja con quien pasar esas tardes agradables que más que darle felicidad, le recordaba que no tenía nada que hacer, ¿Cuánto duraría su situación? Ya estaba desesperado, ya no lo aguantaba más ¿esperar a encontrar a la chica perfecta? No gracias. El la haría, ¿pero cómo sería capaz de crear tal chica que llegue a sus expectativas?

Se sentó en medio de su sala, pensando en cómo crearla, prendió la televisión, era una loca idea, no podía _crear_a una chica ¡Solo Dios tenia tal poder!, empezó a cambiar de canal sin prestarle atención, hasta un canal de música, en el cual aparecía la figura de dos chicos, una chica de cabello rubio con su cabeza tenía un listón blanco en moño, de ojos azules y ropa de marinerita de el mismo color que su cabello, en sus brazos tenía unas mangas muy largas negras y tenía como unas calcetas negras y unos tenis blancos, a su lado estaba un chico con la misma apariencia, solo que su cabello estaba atado en una coleta y tenía unos audífonos debes de el listón.

No tenían un aspecto humano, no… tenían esa apariencia como el de las caricaturas pero en 3-D, increíblemente tenían sombras, la ropa se movía como si realmente fuera de verdad, le deje para ver qué onda con esto. Estaban arriba de un escenario, entonces salía como la gente aplaudía y gritaba emocionada.

Entonces la imagen se mostraba a personas "reales" tocando y aquellas caricaturas empezaban a cantar, su voz sonaba algo mecanizada, mas aun así sonaba bien.

_migikata ni murasaki chōcho_

_kiss wo shita kono heya no sumi de_

_setsunai to iu kanjō wo shiru_

_hibiku piano fukyō waon_

_warui yume ni unasareta watashi wo hayaku okoshite_

_donna koto demo hajimari wa sasai na koto deshō?_

_dokoga īka nante kikare temo komaru_

_kirei na yoru ni madowasareta mama yukue fumei dakara_

_nagai matsuge mikazuki eyeline_

_mabuta ni nosete hikaru lip_

_migikata ni murasaki chōcho_

_kiss wo shita kono heya no sumi de_

_setsunai to iu kanjō wo shiru_

_hibiku piano fukyō waon_

_ame no naka de nureta kami ga ijō ni tsumetakute_

_samishisa wo toire ni haki dashite furuete matteru_

_oikakete wa nigeru kara sore ijō de kaeshite_

_shinken dakara warau to itai me ni auyo ī?_

_akai tsume to yasumono no yubiwa_

_kizu tuku tabi fueru piasu_

_daki yosete yuganda karada umerunowa anata shika inai_

_sō deshō? wakatteru kuse ni kyōkai sen tokkuni koeteru_

_kōkai wa shinu hodo shiteru sono bun dake kaikan wo yobi samasu_

_kurui dashita watashi wo tomete isshun de raku ni shiteyo_

_daki yosete yuganda karada umerunowa anata shika inai_

_sō deshō? wakatteru kuse ni kyōkai sen tokkuni koeteru_

_kōkai wa shinu hodo shiteru sono bun dake kaikan wo yobi samasu_

_kurui dashita watashi wo tomete isshun de raku ni shiteyo_

_migikata ni murasaki chōcho_

_kiss wo shita kono heya no sumi de_

_setsunai to iu kanjō wo shiru_

_hibiku piano fukyō waon_

Al final de la canción, todos gritaban y aplaudían, ¿Qué fue todo aquello? Eran caricaturas o ¿qué?, entonces vi que aparecía un joven humano enfrente de la pantalla

-"Esto fue una prueba del nuevo programa de voz sintética, Vocaloid, de Crypton Futura Media. Los programas CV02 Kagamine Rin y CV02 Kagamine Len, para los que nos van sintonizando, esto que acaban de ver son unos hologramas que cantan y bailan por su cuenta propia, ¡son todo un éxito en Japón! Llenan estadios completos, la música es por humanos y no por computadoras, existen miles de esta misma clase y otras compañías! Ahora vamos con CV01 Hatsune Miku...

Después de eso me quede completamente sorprendido, ¿Un programa de computadora que canta y baila? Realmente era increíble… si podías hacer que un programa pudiera cantar y dar tanta euforia a personas de verdad… ¿podría haber uno en el cual creas a la persona perfecta que pasaras por el resto de tu vida con ella?...

¿Por qué no intentar hacer un programa de computadora, debes para el entretenimiento, para el amor? Tal vez no sería muy difícil, de seguro será sencillo.

* * *

><p><strong>La cancion se llama Migikata no Chou de Rin y Len kagamine, como dice hay, la cancion no me pertenece le pertenece a Crypton Media, para aquellos que no han visto oh oido de vocaloid los invito a que pasen ;3 ademas pondre en mi perfil la cancion de este decidi poner una cancion y algo asi para que Soul se le diera la idea de como crear a su chica perfecta, ademas amo a esta pareja! como hermanos o como amantes! espero y que les alla gustado aunque esta algo aburrido el capitulo sin mas me retiro ah pero antes contestar review's~<strong>

**Kasumi-Keiko11: **JAJAJAJ Si eres la primera mijita!, :33 te quiero x33 gracias por leer y no importa si es corto el Review! Mientras pongas para mi ser todo un placer leerlo y tomarlo en cuenta :3 ademas x33 que bueno que lo leas en todas partes.

**Nesha Stela Moon: **Asi es no hay anda de malo en ser la segunda :33 y aqui el primer capitulo espero y que te alla gustado nos vemos ne-chan~

**KINGANDRUSKAZMA24: **:3 tus review's siempre son raros bien ya te avise de que aqui esta el nuevo capi x33 jajja bueno chau.

**LFBeta16 : **Que bueno que te guste x3 y gracias :3 el poema lo pense mientras pensaba en la trama de la historia.

Shald120 :TT-TT Eres una fiel lectora mia! Casi te eh visto que dejas review en la mayoria de mis historias realmente estoy encantada contigo, gracias por tu review y aqui esta la actualizacion, a ver cuando llegue la inspiracion para Baile de San Valentin, sin mas me voy Psdt:SI! eres una de las primeras de nuevo!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**v**

**Review?**


End file.
